Wendy
Wendy is a character in the series. She was a former employee at Dr. Kripstly's toy store and later became a nanny to the children that Krisptly took from the orphanages. She loved children dearly which is why she didn't approve when her boss started stealing children away from their parents, which cost her dearly when voiced her dislike to his scheme. She was portrayed by Stacey Travis. Biography Wendy's past is unknown except she was a employee working at Harold Kripstly's toy store. Her boss then decided to "rescue" children whom he felt we forgotten and neglected kids by capturing them from orphanages and bringing them back to secret area underneath a fast food outlet. Kripstly had a bitter resentment for adults as he himself had had a terrible childhood and lost his temper whenever Wendy brought it up. It was a giant play area where children would be enjoy themselves as much as they wanted, but it also kept them prisoners from the outside world. Wendy was at first touched by Kripstly caring so much about kids and was the main caretaker of them all. But as time went by she noticed something quite sinister about his plans. That time came when she handed him a flyer containing information about the manufacturing of a re-integrator from S.T.A.R. Labs. The re-integrator was a machine that transferred matter across space to a new location. Kripstly was furious as he had created a prototype for that exact invention when he worked for Dynocore, however they mocked him, fired him then stole his idea and gave it to S.T.A.R. Labs to put into operation. Wendy said that he ought to sue Dynocore for stealing his idea, but Kripstly wanted to retaliate in a much more childish way. As Dynocore stole his idea, he would use his re-integrator to steal the children of the heads of the very company who had mocked him. Wendy protested, but Kripstly refused to listen and kidnapped lead scientist Bernard Klein to help him oversea it's development. Afterwards, Krisptly installed a re-integrator crystal inside a Superman action figure and began carrying out his threat. He kidnapped a young girl named Brittany Turner who was extremely upset with being separated from her parents. This broke Wendy's heart and she hugged her in comfort. She then came storming into Krisptly's office voicing her opposition to his terrible plan, saying that taking orphans away to be taken care of was one thing, but kidnapping Brittany, a perfectly happy child away from her parents was wrong, making Krisptly just as bad as the adults he despised so much. She turned in her fake plaits, telling him that she was walking out on him and going straight to the police unless he let the children go. Surprised by Wendy's sudden change of heart, Krisptly told her how much he had cared about her as she was the only adult he had ever trusted. Not wanting her to leave angry with him, he gave her a pretty doll with soft brown hair and a blue dress (his first ever toy) as a token of his and the children's appreciation. Wendy was reluctant to take it at first as she suspected it to be some kind of trick. Kripstly assured her that it wasn't so she took it and gave him a farewell hug. However as she was stroking the hair of the doll, Kripstly activated the re-integrator and the hidden crystal inside the doll made Wendy de-materialize, revealing it to be a trick after all. Kripstly shouted after she had gone: "There, that'll teach you to talk back to me!" Dr. Klein who had seen the whole thing realized that Kripstly had deliberately not set the controls on the re-integrator to re-materialize Wendy somewhere else so she was as good as dead. Krisptly felt no concern and told Dr. Klein: "That's what happens when you grow up!" However Wendy's bravery would not be in vain for thanks to the intervention of Superman and Lois Lane, Kripstly was arrested and the children were set free. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters